Paradise
by BloodLustVampiress
Summary: This is a Damon and Elena story. It does not follow the show in any way, besides Damon and Elena being Vampires. This is Rated M because there will be language and sexual content. I hope you all enjoy it!
1. Chapter 1

_**Author's Note:**_

This isn't going to be related to any part of the show or any story line. I just thought up the idea and I want to see where I can go with it. This is all in Damon's Point of View. Hope you Enjoy :D

The first thing on my mind when I woke up, it being a bright, sunny, and very snowy Friday morning, was going to the cabin with Elena. I smile as I roll over, looking down at her sleeping face. She had left Whitmore College behind almost 6 months ago, and with Stefan gone off to Hawaii for the winter with Caroline, I wanted to make this winter special for my beautiful bride to be. Well, she didn't know it yet, but she was going to be my bride. At least, I hope she accepts my offer. Grinning to myself, I place a soft kiss on Elena's forehead and slip quietly out from under the covers. I pad silently out of the bedroom and into the attached bathroom, turning the water on so I could get a shower. Last night had been one hell of a night. Stefan had proposed to Caroline, and when Caroline said yes, I seriously thought my little brother would pass out from sheer excitement. Luckily, that hadn't been the case. Instead, the four of us decided to party our asses off before Stefan and Caroline left for Hawaii the next day, well, today.

Stepping under the hot spray, I hum softly to myself, thinking of the perfect way to ask Elena to marry me. I had it all planned out in my head. I was going to take her up to the cabin her parents used to own; I bought it as a get away home fore the two of us, and propose there, in the snow. I chuckled. I had never thought in a million years that I would ask a woman to marry me. But once I had met Elena, I knew she was the one, my soul mate. I hear the bathroom door open and smile. Elena must have heard the shower start. She finished doing her business then yawned, stretching. I looked out of the frosted glass shower doors, loving the way Elena's curvy body was showed off , even if she was just wearing one of my t-shirts. I jump slightly as the water changes temperature and step back, smirking. Elena was brushes her teeth and strips out of her clothes. I step back under the water and start to wash my hair, my smirk becoming a full on grin as Elena stepped into the shower with me, her warm arms wrapping around me. I rinse the shampoo from my hair as Elena captures my lips in a soft kiss.

"Good morning, My love." I tell her, kissing her once more before stepping out from under the spray and allowing Elena to go under it.

"Good morning baby." Elena replies, brushing her wet hair from her face. I grab Elena's shampoo and squirt some into my hand as Elena turns. I gently massage the lather into Elena's silky hair, letting the soapy locks flow through my fingers. I had come to love our morning rituals in the shower, me washing her hair and Elena washing my body.

Our shower together took twenty minutes, and when we stepped out of the shower, the whole bathroom is steamed up. I hand Elena her towel and wrap mine around my waist before opening the bathroom door to let some of the steam out. Elena smiles and dries her hair with another towel, taking her time to get most of the moisture out. She was the first girl I had ever seen, human and vampire both, that would not use a hair dryer. Her hair dried so perfectly,and the body and waves in it made my heart skip a beat. I dried myself off and, smiling at Elena. Out of the corner of my eye I could see her playing with her hair, trying to decide on how to do it.

"Leave it down so it dries sweetheart. And don't forget that we're going away for the week, so we have to pack." I look at the clock in the bathroom. "We leave in two hours.'

Elena grins, her eyes sparkling with excitement. "I know. A whole week of just you and me, no worries, no other people." She grinned bigger. "I can't wait."

I couldn't wait either. I was ready, and I hoped Elena was ready as well.


	2. Chapter 2

After about an hour of packing, both of us taking more then we would need for our week long stay, we were on the road to the cabin. The snow fell heavily around us, thankfully I had bought an SUV for the winter, because I knew well that neither Elena or I's car would make it to the cabin without getting stuck. I look over at Elena, who was watching the snow out her window. I could tell she was excited, the smile on her face said it all. I was excited too, and very nervous. I could feel the velvet box that housed Elena's engagement ring inside my jacket pocket, and it made me smile. After an hour of driving, we finally made it to the cabin. The two of us took our time unloading everything and taking it into the house. I had had just came out of the house when a snowball came flying by me.

"Dammit! I missed!" Elena giggles, forming another snowball in her hand.

I grin and reach down, grabbing snow and packing it into a ball and throwing it at Elena. It hits her in the shoulder and she giggles, tossing her own and hitting me in the side of the head.

"Hey! No head shots!" I shout playfully, running into the snow towards Elena.

She gets up and runs, looking back at me just as I grab her, causing us to both tumble into the snow. We lay their laughing, our breath clouds in the cold winter air. Elena leans over and kisses me, pushing herself upright and brushing the snow from her clothes. She looked even more beautiful covered in snow, and I knew the time was right. Elena gets to her feet and I get ti mine, taking Elena's hands in mine. I get on one knee and her eyes light up as she looks at me.

"Elena, we've been together for 3 years now, and those three years have been the happiest years of my life. I want to spend the rest of eternity with you, because without you, there will be nothing but an icy shadow where my heart used to be. You've brought joy, happiness, and an undying love back into my life. So, Elena Gilbert, will you do me the greatest honor and become my wife?" I ask her, pulling the ring box from my jacket and opening it.

Elena looks at the ring, tears filling her eyes. She looks back and me and nods, smiling and crying at the same time. "Yes, Damon Yes!" She cries, wiping at the tears in her eyes.

I stand and slip the ring onto her finger, and Elena hugs me tight, laughing and crying all at once. I hug her back then pull her face to mine, kissing her softly.

"I love you, Elena."

"I love you too, Damon." She says smiling.

I kiss Elena once more, then pick her up bridal style and carry her into the cabin, my heart so filled with love and joy I thought it would burst.


	3. Chapter 3

After Elena and I came inside, I cooked her a dinner fit for a queen. We had fresh salad, stuffed chicken with potatoes and collared greens, red wine, and fir desert, a strawberry cheese cake with whipped cream. We sat together, the candles lit on the table making Elena's eyes sparkle in the dim lighting. Throughout dinner, Elena gushed over her ring and started making plans for our wedding.

"I want a beautiful sunset beach wedding,with only our friends and close family." Elena explains, brushing her hair behind her ear and looking at her ring again.

I smile, taking Elena's hand in mine. "Anything for you, love. How does California sound, in a week or so?"

Elena grins, grabbing me and kissing me. "It sounds perfect! I can't wait to tell Caroline, Bonnie, and everyone the great news!" Elena says excitedly, her hands shaking.

I kiss Elena back, chuckling as the candles burn out and let us in complete darkness. We hadn't turned the lights on yet. I turn the lights on and clean up dinner while Elena goes into the bedroom and skypes Bonnie and Caroline. She was happy, and I felt like the luckiest man on earth.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Sorry it's been a while since I updated this! Warning, smut ahead so please remember the rating!**

After Dinner was cleaned up, Elena and I retired to our bedroom after downing a few bags of blood, deciding to celebrate a little more intimately. I crawled into bed in just my boxers after I had taken a shower. I waited fro Elena to finish her shower, surprised when Elena comes out of the bathroom in black neglige, a smile on her face. I grin as Elena does a spin, showing off her outfit. I get up and walk over to Elena at Vampire speed, pinning her to the wall and kissing her hard and deep. Elena kisses me back with just as much passion, raking her nails down my back as I move to nip at her neck. She pushes me back and flings me into the opposite wall, my hands gripping her ass as she tears my boxers away from me. I tear her clothes off her as well, alternating between kissing her and her playfully biting my neck. I grab Elena and push her on to the bed, holding her wrists down as she looks up at me.

"You, are undeniably the most crazy, amazing, and damn sexy woman I've ever been with." I tell Elena, trailing hisses down her neck and chest. I look up at her and she grins.

"Now I'm the only woman you're going to be with." She replies with a smile.

"Until the end of time." I say with a smirk. Elena frees her hands and pulls me up to her, kissing me hard.

I kiss Elena back as I enter her, thrusting slow and deep, causing Elena to moan. She rakes her nails down my back, hard enough to draw blood, which only turns me on more. I thrust harder into Elena, who rolls me over and rides me. I grab her hands and entwine my fingers with hers as she moves, pulling her down as I roll her onto her back once more. I up my tempo and we both come hard, shuddering and calling out each others names. We lay there afterwards, panting heavily. I pull out of Elena and help her clean herself up, before crawling into bed and wrapping my arms around her, the blankets tucked around us.

"I love you, Damon Salvatore. I am the luckiest girl in the world to be getting married to the most amazing vampire ever."

"I love you to, the future Mrs. Damon Salvatore. And I'm the lucky one. I'm going to marry the girl of my dreams, and live forever with the love of my life."

Elena yawns and lays her head on my chest, looking at her ring. "I'm marrying a vampire, and I'm a vampire. Growing up, I never would have guessed this would be my future, but I'm happy it is." Elena smiles and takes my hand, entwining her gingers with mine. I smile and lean down, kissing the top of Elena's head.

"I never imagined my life turning out like this, but I'm glad it did."

I close my eyes, listening to Elena's soft breathing as she falls asleep in my arms. I smile to myself. I was marrying the girl of my dreams, and I was finally truly happy.


End file.
